


Ocean

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dead Stiles Stilinski, Diver-Derek, Diver-Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Sea, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek ha tenido el mayor sueño de conocer el mar, es una de las personas que estaba fascinada con el mundo acuático que la ciencia poco conoce. Los secretos que esconden, las criaturas que habitan en esa gran masa de agua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Derek ha tenido el mayor sueño de conocer el mar, es una de las personas que estaba fascinada con el mundo acuático que la ciencia poco conoce. Los secretos que esconden, las criaturas que habitan en esa gran masa de agua. Desde pequeño ha tenido gran admiración por el mar. Cada año su familia viajaba miles de kilómetros hasta la costa para conceder ese sueñe del pequeño varón de los Hale. No era la gran cosa, una pequeña playa donde siempre estaba sobrepoblada por los pueblos de alrededor.

Nunca fue una persona sociable así que estar rodeado de gente desconocida solo logro darle una mala imagen. Pero aun así eso no logro quitarle las ganas de viajar lejos y ver las maravillas del océano.

A su edad de 13 años su Tío Peter, le regalo boletos de avión para Atlanta lugar donde el acuario más grande del mundo persiste. Desde ese día Peter se convirtió más que un tío para el pequeño Derek. Aprendió más de animales que en la escuela. Hasta una vez pidió a su madre un tiburón de aleta negra de cumpleaños. Claro está que sus padres le regalaron un pequeño pez en compensación.

Los años pasaron y la fascinación por el mundo acuático nunca se esfumo. Cuando las vacaciones de verano llegaban a Beacon Hills. Toda la familia viajaba a las grandes ciudades conociendo cada vez más de este mundo. La fascinación fue tanta que logro incluir a uno más en el bote del pequeño Derek. Su padre Jared Hale compro un bote y se mudaron a la ciudad de Florida estando aún más cerca del mar.

Además del Sur, poco después de cumplir los 25 años Derek se había graduado de la escuela de Buceo. Las primeras practicas siendo sinceros fueron un total fracaso ya que su entusiasmo fue demasiado que se acababa rápidamente el oxígeno de los tanques. Meses después fue agarrando práctica y convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela. A pesar de graduarse Derek siguió en la escuela implantando cursos a los nuevos.

Fue ahí cuando lo conoció. No era cualquier persona, no era un estudiante común y corriente. Era uno de los grandes buzos en todo Estados Unidos. El Buceo Profundo o Buceo Recreativo es un deporte extremo. El primero solo se realiza debajo de los 20 o 25 metros. Pero el segundo la profundidad autorizada suele ser de 40 metros pero la profundidad autorizada es de 60 a 65 metros. Solo los buceadores de tres estrellas pueden aplicarlas.

Las competencias estaban cercas así que era normal ver grandes buceadores en el plantel. Algunas grandes leyendas se presentaron y dieron autógrafos o fotos a sus seguidores.

Ese día su turno empezaba más tarde que lo normal. Entro saludando a todos los demás con un asentimiento antes de ir por su uniforme. Muchos aprendices vinieron ese día dejándolo agotado. Ya regresaban a la costa como de costumbre, cuando divisaron un pequeño bote a lo lejos. Según el piloto del barco deberían aprovechar la oportunidad. Acercándose un poco se posicionaron en un buen lugar viendo como el equipo preparaba al buzo.

En la mente de Derek no era más que un crio de 22 años el que estaba vestido con el traje, pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de observar un entrenamiento de este deporte así que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad. Veinte minutos pasaron y la tensión se sentía en el aire, la marea había ascendido y los vientos se habían vuelto un problema formando grandes olas, desde el bote de la escuela pudieron ver como el pánico comenzaba a invadir en el lugar porque el joven no salía del agua. Dos minutos después vieron como del agua emergía el buzo alzando sus pulgares. 

[...]

Una semana pasó desde la pequeña mostración que presencio, según compañeros el nombre del buzo era Stiles y tal como lo predijo no era más que un crio de 20 años. Pero algo que le impresiono fue el que había competido en el Buzo recreativo y había ganado por romper el record 318,25 metros establecidos en 2005 por el buceador sudafricano Nuno Gómez.

Luego la conversación cambio de tema, pero había perdido su interés cuando división al pequeño buzo entrar a la escuela. Sintiéndose un poco nervioso no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse y entablar conversación con él. Poco a poco sus nervios se disiparon Stiles era una persona muy pero muy conversadora. Pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, pero lo más increíble para él fue que en ningún momento le molesto escucharlo.

La competencia inicio un 24 de Septiembre, según el Sr. Del Clima el día iba a estar perfectamente soleado perfecto para un día de playa. Y perfecto para comenzar la competencia. En total fueron 15 barcos los que zarparon de la costa adentrándose al mar con sus buzos encima. El record 25 metros de profundidad en una hora.

Imposible. Un poco ya que la zona donde se habían instalado era el mismo lugar de alimentación de grandes tiburones blanco pero al parecer ninguno de ellos les temía. Treinta minutos habían pasado desde que los quince buzos se habían lanzado al agua, y ya se veían por primeros abatidos por la presión. Uno a uno comenzaron a emerger hasta que solo dos permanecieron dentro y uno de ellos era Stiles. No mentira diciendo que no estaba preocupado lo estaba, desde la pequeña conversación que tuvieron dos semanas atrás el y el joven buzo habían formado una relación un tanto extraña. Ya que se conocían desde hace poco pero hablaban como si se hubieran conocido desde hace años. Derek quedo fascinado con él, su piel blanquizca, pequeños lunares adornaban su cuerpo cuando se despojaba del neopreno. A pesar de pasar la mayoría del tiempo en el mar su bronceado se encontraba totalmente parejo. Sus grandes ojos de color miel y ese cabello castaño que daban ganas de acariciar. Hermoso. Sería la mejor palabra para describirlo.

Todo en su cuerpo dejo de funcionar cuando vio a uno de los últimos buzos salir a la superficie, ya habían pasado 15 minutos más y no había ningún rastro del menor. El pánico comenzó a ser presencia y el equipo de rescate estaba listo para entrar cuando emergió aplaudiendo. Una vez más el gran Stilinski ganaba.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando los chicos se reunieron en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la costa celebrando la victoria. Todos fueron invitados a la celebración, comida y cerveza gratis. Nadie se negaría a eso. La fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la noche hasta se podía apreciar los primeros rayos de sol asomarse por el este dando sus reflejos en las aguas del mar. Poco a poco los invitados fueron abandonando el local, todos se encontraban totalmente ebrios y resbalaban con cada paso que daban. Derek y Stiles no fueron un caso diferente solo cambiando el hecho que ellos habían abandonado la fiesta desde hace unas horas adentrándose a la habitación del más joven. Donde consumaron su amor no conocido. Los besos, las caricias, la pasión con la que se entrego fue extasiante para el mayor. Nunca en sus 26 años había experimentado una sensación igual. Finalizaron con un ronco gemido y sus nombres dejándose caer por el cansancio del día.

Ya tendrían tiempo en la tarde para hablar.

[...]

le había dicho el castaño en la noche. Derek desconfiaba de el hecho que Stiles durara más tiempo de lo normal dentro del océano. El miedo de perderlo siempre estaba presente.

Su relación sorprendió a muchos pero alegro a la mayoría. Lo más que amaba Derek de Stiles era la misma pasión que sentían por el mar. Viajaban mucho por el trabajo de Stiles ya que al ser un competidor y rompedor de records debía mantener su racha libre de otros buceadores. La mayoría del tiempo duraban cinco o siete meses en alguna ciudad. Pero fuera de las temporadas de competencias viajaban al lugar de nacimiento de Derek.

Los Hale aceptaron a Stiles como uno más en la familia. Cosa que ha Derek no le extraño ya que Stiles era una persona muy simpática e introvertida. Derek le había contado a su madre sobre los temores hacia Stiles.

le había respondido con una sonrisa. Le creyó.

Dos años pasaron y su relación era más fuerte que un roble. Derek ya había conocido a los padres de su pareja. A pesar de haber sido amenazado con una pistola en su frente el no flanqueo y les dijo sin temor que amaba a su hijo. Después de eso John y Derek se sentaron en el sofá a hablar de deportes. Ganándose una mirada de reproche del más joven en la casa.

[...]

Una nueva competencia llego sin ningún aviso. De hecho era nueva, pero sus premios no eran de no poner importancia además de ganar dinero - poco importante el hecho de salir en la portada de la revista de National Geographic fue lo que le intereso al pequeño buceador.

Destino Playa Hermosa, Costa Rica. A pesar de ser un lugar hermoso por su diversidad de plantas y animales lo que más le preocupaba a Derek eran las corrientes de agua que se encontraban en esas aguas. Stiles le había dicho que eso era lo más extremo que podría hacer en la vida y no tarde en responder a los de la competencia.

Por supuesto que Derek se molestó, conllevando a formar una de las muchas peleas que se avecinaban entre ellos. Su relación ahora dependía de un hilo. Derek se había cansado de suplicarle que cancelara su participación en el evento pero su pareja no hacía más que oído sordo. Cinco días antes de la competencia Stiles había convencido a Derek de ir, con el corazón en la mano acepto de mala gana.

Antes de partir una llamada cambio los planes. Su madre había partido al hospital por un paro cardiaco. Era la primera vez que Derek no estaría presente en unas de sus competencias, eso no molesto al castaño quien le ordeno viajar a California e ir a visitar a su madre cerciorándose que todo estuviera bien.

Despidiéndose con miles de besos y abrazos Derek vio como el castaño abordaba el avión con el equipo, dedicándole una última sonrisa espero hasta que el avión despegara para abordar el suyo.

Dos días faltaban y Derek no tuvo oportunidad alguna de viajar a Costa Rica el estado de su madre seguía empeorando y los doctores decían que había pocas probabilidades de que sobrevivirá. Mayor razón para no abandonar el hospital. Aun así, se mantuvo en contacto con Stiles y los demás chicos del equipo. Según investigo grandes buceadores estarían presentes ese día. Las cosas serían más complicadas.

El día había llegado por fin, y Derek no sentía que algo bueno iba a suceder, pero trato de ignorarlo. Una de las chicas del equipo de Stiles se ofreció a hacer una directo de toda la competencia. Aunque los medios de comunicación y programas como ESPN y FoxSports lo transmitirían quería presenciar más cerca.

Estaba recostado en su cama con el portátil en sus piernas, la cámara mostraba a Stiles sonriente y optimista mandándole besos y saludos, sonreía y correspondía a cada gesto alentándolo. Al parecer el clima estaba de su lado, había poco viento y las aguas estaban calmadas, y los helicópteros estarían en pleno vuelo en todo momento alerta por si algún tiburón hacia presencia.

Cuando el disparo sonó su corazón se detuvo, la chica acerco la cámara a la orilla y solo pudo ver como su pareja se hundía en el agua. La sensación se hizo cada vez más fuerte, incomodándolo. Incorporándose con el portátil en mano camino por toda la casa hasta la cocina preparándose un pequeño aperitivo, abrió una pestaña más en las páginas de los programas que pasaban el evento.

Gritos y aplausos lograron hacer atragantar a Derek, haciéndolo actuar del mismo modo. Stiles alcanzo los 332,35 metros (1.091 pies) en 12 minutos, rompiendo el record mundial una vez más. Ahora solo faltaba el ascenso a la superficie. Faltaban 50 metros para llegar a la superficie cuando una nueva llamada lo interrumpió. Su madre tuvo otro ataque y tenía que presentarse en el hospital. Un poco molesto se despidió de los chicos y les dijo que después llamaba para la celebración. Apago el portátil y salió casi volando de su casa.

[...]

 

Desesperado. Sería la palabra perfecta pasaron doce horas desde que el evento había finalizado y aun no tenía noticias de su pareja. Caminaba por toda la habitación buscando calmarse pero nada servía. Intento llamar incontables veces a los chicos pero ninguno respondía, sabía que no podía llamar a Stiles ya que estaría cansado o siendo entrevistado. Rápidamente corrió a su portátil encendiéndolo al igual que la televisión en los canales donde lo transmitieron.

Su corazón se detuvo y sus piernas flanquearon. Stiles estaba atrapado en una Corriente de Resaca. Vio con sus ojos como los salvavidas se preparaban para ir a su rescate. Las manos le sudaban. Nadie decía nada parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Cuando menos se lo esperaban las cámaras se apagaron no queriendo pasar ese trágico momento. Enojo fue lo que sintió. Trato un millón de maneras para contactarse con alguien que le avisara la situación. Pero era como si nadie existiera en ese momento. Dejándolo sin respuesta alguna de su pareja. Se dejó caer en el suelo llorando desesperado. Temiendo por su vida.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente al insistente sonido del celular, levantándose a tropezones lo tomo sin mirar el número. Sintió su mundo derrumbarse, su mente quedo en blanco y sacudía la cabeza sin detenerse murmurando incoherencias.

 

[...]

Todo se había terminado, el mundo le quito lo más importante para él. Quería golpearlos a todos, insultarles por no haber hecho su trabajo bien. Dejándolo a la deriva sintiendo como se ahogaba ahí dentro, como sus pulmones explotaban a causa de la presión del agua, nadie absolutamente nadie le ayudo. Quería culparse de algún modo, haciéndose responsable de su muerte. No podía...

Según los medios tardó casi 15 horas para volver a la superficie, debido a las paradas para realizar una correcta descompresión y rehidratación, con el fin de evitar lesiones o la enfermedad de las profundidades. Todo iba correcto cuando choco con este fenómeno natural. La cámara pegada a su pecho mostro que lucho contra la corriente que lo empujaba hacia el fondo, pero todo fue tan rápido que su cuerpo no lo soporto matándolo.

Los salvavidas llegaron dos minutos tarde antes de que falleciera. Recuperaron su cuerpo antes de que el mar se lo llevara. Y ahora ahí se encontraba frente a lo que le quito al amor de su vida. Las ganas de gritar no se hicieron esperar, reclamo e insulto al mar cuando las olas golpeaban sus piernas.

murmuro entrecortado.

Acaricio una última vez el tarro de cenizas antes de dejarlas caer en el océano. Concediendo su último deseo.

**Author's Note:**

> Les gusto decidme la verdad, yo creo que estuvo pasable pero no sé. 
> 
> Ser sinceros, recuerden que estos one-shot son prácticas para mí así que su opinión es muy importante para mí. Gracias por apoyarme en todo momento. 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
